Only A Hiccup
by RuneScapian
Summary: One-shot Set after episode 8 of Riders of Berk. Hiccup and Toothless don't make it out of the rock slide in time. Originally posted on my tumblr, Animationforever.


Only A Hiccup

"We've gotta find them!" Astrid shouted, why had she left Hiccup in there? Why hadn't she dived down the ditch to rescue him, or be with him at least. Then, she'd know he was safe. Her hands hurt from the heavy boulders and had scrapes an cuts from small stones.

"Find who?" She jumped when she heard the heavy, threatening voice of Stoick the Vast. Hiccup's father. She turned around and saw he'd brought his dragon, Thornado, as well as Gobber the Belch. Stoick meanwhile had watched the look of guilt and fear wash over the viking teen's faces. He stared each one of them in the eye, their dragons too. His eyes then searched for Hiccup, who he'd supposed was leading the treasure hunt.

Then it hit him who Astrid had meant by 'them'. For his son couldn't be seen anywhere, nor his dragon. Stoick, grasped with fear, could only stare at the rubble before him as he said: "My son…"

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless ran across the dark cave, afraid of any tricks set up by Hamish the could only just about see as a few cracks of light came from above. As they descended further into the cave, a large room came to view filled with gold. As Hiccup slowly got closer to it, he noticed a scribe on a pedestal. He began to read it aloud:

_This treasure was passed from father to son. I leave it to you, the next worthy one. For only a Hiccup could get this far. From one to another, be proud of who you are._

Hiccup removed the string tying the scroll together and it revealed a portrait of Hamish the second and his father, much different from the portrait set up in the hall. Hamish he second was a thin, scrawny-looking boy standing next to a large, beefy man, his father. "Whoa." Proclaimed Hiccup, "Hamish the second was…a Hiccup." Next too him, Toothless purred, Hiccup smiled at him: "Just like me." Hiccup quickly thought to himself, "He knew only another one of us could find this place."

Hiccup tied up the scroll back, he glanced over to the mountains of gold before him. He gestured to it all: "Look at all this stuff." Hiccup smiled to himself, he'd just had a portrait done with his father only it didn't look like Hiccup at all. It was instead a portrait of Stoick and the son he'd always wanted, an extra large boy with beefy arms, extra guts and glory on the side. A dragon killer. Hiccup however was a scrawny boy, with a prosthetic leg and a dragon for a best friend. "I guess being a Hiccup isn't a bad thing after all."

Two new objects then appeared, a large hammer and a simple feather. On the ground, Hiccup noticed another riddle. He read it aloud again: I_n between his body and mine, choice must be made on what you find. At this moment you must look to yourself, for only one path will give you true wealth._ Behind them, Hiccup and Toothless heard rocks begin to crumble again. They fell down blocking the entrance they'd used to get in the room.

"Oh come on Hamish, you're killing me." Hiccup's eyes then quickly darted around, the rock-slide was knocking the gold off the pedestals. Hiccup knew it had to be the feather he chose as the hammer was the obvious viking answer of knocking the rocks out of the way. He and Toothless quickly ran to the feather. However, it was too late.

* * *

"They've been in there for just over five days now, Stoick." Gobber the Belch pointed out to his best friend. Stoick sat still for five seconds and carried on removing rubble. Nobody had ever gotten this close to the treasure as Hiccup had, maybe, maybe he'd survived this. Found some water source. Besides, he had Toothless to look after him.

"We'll just have to keep digging." Stoick said, lifting up another boulder. The sand, the rubble, it was getting shallower now. However, they still hadn't found a thing. Some of the tribe, who Stoick had gotten to join the quest to find Hiccup and Toothless, alive, had found gold.

"NO!" A large yell came from nearby, from Astrid. Stoick had only caught a glimpse of her terrified face before she'd buried it in her knees, breaking down sobbing. In frotn of her, Bucket and Mulch stared at something in the ground. They both gave a sorrowed look to Stoick, the rest of the trbie were now watching too. For out of the ground, Bucket lifted a prosthetic leg and Mulch lifted what was left of a red prosthetic wing.

The leg you could see was clearly covered in blood.

The rest of that afternoon, Stoick just stared at the spot where the vikings had begun to dig from. They found lots of rocks and rubble covered in blood. They found half of Hiccup's leather vest and lots of dragon teeth, all shattered.

Body parts; wings, legs, arms, were all found separated.

In one of the hands they found a scribe, after showing it to Stoick he started sobbing and couldn't stop, they then read out the words on the scribe. For only a Hiccup could get this far.

* * *

A few days later, Thornado followed Astrid's dragon Stormfly to the cove, which Astrid had told them was where Hiccup and Toothless truly became friends. Nobody said a word when they landed in the beautiful place, filled with vines, fish swimming and all light up by the sun.

Together, the vikings dug a hole and in it placed a prosthetic leg and a prosthetic wing. Crying filled the cove. All of Hiccup's early notes on how to train a dragon were made into books; each of them placed in a box and set off in different places.

* * *

Years later, the books are published, a film had been made and episode eight of the tv series aired

Hiccup and Toothless survived the rock-slide. They'd reached the feather in time. Reunited with Stoick. With friends. With family.

For only a Hiccup could die as a teenager, but live over 2000 years later.

* * *

**(This is what I originally posted on my tumblr, Animationforever. Just letting you know so nobody sees this and sends my fanfiction account hate mail) Please leave a review!**

**Do not copy this from here and use it as your own fanfiction. I will check and I will know. **


End file.
